Your Place in My Heart
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: /Wao, kau bisa menghentikan seranganku? Siapa namamu herbivore? Namaku—/ Chap, 1. Transfer Student from Italia; 18Fem!D, 69Fem!D


"Kau akan pindah kesekolah Namimori..."

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Italia?"

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu, komohon turuti aku, kau tahu kalau aku melakukan semuanya untuk kebaikanmu bukan?"

...

"Aku mengerti..."

"Romario akan menemanimu, dan sampai keadaannya aman, jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau kau adalah anak seorang mafia, Diana..."

"Baiklah..."

Title : Your Place in My Heart

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Confort

Pairing : 18Fem!D (main), 69Fem!D, SFem!D, XFem!D

Warning : OOC, garing, gender bender, crack maybe

Disclaimed :

Trueself (c) Me

KHR (c) Amano Akira

Fem!D (c) Me

Note :

Fem!D - 16 tahun

69 - 16 tahun

18 - 16 tahun

X - 22 tahun

S - 18 tahun

-Chapter 1, Transfer Student from Italia-

"Kau tidak memakai seragam dengan benar Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

Disebuah sekolah, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang memeriksa semua murid yang melalui gerbang sekolah itu. Semua anak yang melanggar peraturan akan ia catat. Hanya itu, tidak mungkin karena yang menjaga saat ini adalah Hibari Kyouya sang ketua.

"Hieee! H—Hibari-san, aku hanya lupa merapihkan dasiku...!"

"Tidak ada alasan, walaupun kau adalah adik dari boss kakakku, tetap saja ini adalah wilayah kekuasaanku..." Hibari mencatat semua yang ia anggap melanggar peraturan. Hibari Kyouya, sang ketua komite disiplin adalah seorang yang keras dan tidak mengenal toleransi. Ia akan menghukum semua orang yang ia anggap melanggar peraturan sekolahan.

-Fem!D-

"_Kita sudah sampai nona..._"

"_Terima kasih Romario_..." Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti didepan Nami chuu ketika jam sekolah telah berbunyi. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan tidak tampak seperti orang Jepang. Memakai seragam Namimori, tidak lupa dengan sebuah syal berwarna putih yang ia kenakan, "_disini ya_?"

"Baiklah, apa yang aku dapatkan disini," melihat seseorang yang baru saja tiba di sekolah setengah jam setelah bel berbunyi, Hibari yang merupakan ketua komite itu hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap perempuan itu, "anak yang terlambat?"

"A—ah maaf, tetapi aku baru datang karena—"

WHUUUZ!

Satu layangan tonfa langsung menuju ketempat perempuan itu. Tanpa memperdulikan kenyataan kalau ia adalah perempuan, Hibari melayangkan serangan tonfa itu. Beruntung, perempuan itu langsung menghindar dari serangan itu.

"Wao? Kau hebat juga herbivore?"

"Tu—tunggu...!" Perempuan itu tampak kewalahan sambil menghindari semua serangan dari Hibari. Tetapi, Hibari tidak menunggu kata-kata menunggu dan terus menyerangnya begitu saja.

"Nona!"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa Romario," dengan segera, perempuan itu mengeluarkan cambuk yang ada didalam tasnya dan menghentikan serangan tonfa Hibari, "ma-maaf, aku tetapi aku terlambat karena aku baru tiba ke Namimori...!"

...

"Siapa namamu herbivore?"

...

"Namaku—"

-Fem!D-

"Begitulah, mulai saat ini aku akan bersekolah disini. Namaku adalah Diana Cavallone, salam kenal..." Perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya didepan kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "karena asalku dari Italia, mungkin bahasa Jepangku akan sedikit kesulitan. Jadi mohon bantuan kalian semua..."

Dengan wajah orang Italia—yang jarang tampak di Jepang, dan juga parasnya yang bisa dibilang manis—sangat manis, ia sudah bisa menarik perhatian semua siswa yang ada disana. Ditambah dengan gosip jika ia bisa menghentikan serangan sang karnivor Hibari Kyouya, sudah cukup membuat orang kagum dengan sosoknya.

"Kudengar ia menghentikan serangan Hibari-san..."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kudengar ia membawa cambuk dan melilit tonfa milik Hibari-san..."

"Ca—cambuk?"

"Oya, begitukah...?" Laki-laki berambut biru dengan mata yang berbeda warna kiri dan kanannya itu tampak tertarik melihat murid baru yang ada didepannya sekarang, "sepertinya menarik juga..."

"Bukankah kau juga lahir dan pernah tinggal di Italia, Mukuro?" Salah seorang murid tampak menyapanya dan menatap kearah lelaki bernama Mukuro itu.

"Begitulah..."

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk disebelah Mukuro Rokudo, Diana..." Sang guru menunjuk kuris kosong tepat disamping lelaki berambut biru yang sekarang mengangkat tangannya itu, "ia juga orang Italia, dan kalian bisa berteman dengan baik..."

Membungkuk sedikit, perempuan itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah yang dituju. Tetapi, ketika ia akan sampai ketempat yang dimaksud tiba-tiba ia tersandung dan akan terjatuh tanpa ada sebab.

"_Sifatku yang ceroboh ini...!" _Menutup matanya, menahan malu karena akan terjatuh kedepan apalagi dengan memakai rok diatas lutut, tetapi tidak ada suara terjatuh sama sekali. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan seseorang menangkap tubuh rampingnya. Mukuro Rokudo, dengan sigap menangkapnya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sepertinya tuan putri kita sedikit ceroboh," dengan senyuman khasnya—yang dikenal sebagai senyuman playboy itu, Mukuro sukses membuat wajah Diana memerah dan terdiam.

...

"Cup C eh?"

"H—huh? Apa maksudmu!" Dengan sigap ia berdiri dan memegangi bagian dadanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Salahmu ceroboh, kukira ukuranmu lebih besar kufufufu~"

"Ka—kau...!"

-Fem!D-

"_Bagaimana keadaan sekolah disana Diana?_"

"Buruk, aku sudah membuat dua daftar orang yang perlu diwaspadai..." Dan suara tawa langsung terdengar dari sebrang telpon ketika Diana berada diatap untuk menelpon seseorang, "a—apa yang kau tertawakan kak?"

"_Tidak-tidak...aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana tampangmu saat ini..._"

"Kakak..."

"_Ah iya, ingat hindari semua orang yang berasal dari keluarga itu..._"

"Ah, tenang saja sepertinya belum ada orang-orang dari mereka kok..." Mengayunkan kakinya ketika ia duduk diperbatasan atap itu, Diana tampak menikmati udara diatas sana, "lagipula tidak mungkin kalau mereka adalah anak-anak sekolahan bukan? Bagaimanapun mereka adalah keluarga mafia nomer satu di Italia, Vongola..."

"_Waspadai saja, bisa saja ada keluarga mereka yang juga bersekolah ditempat itu, apalagi kudengar salah satu dari anggota mereka yang juga memiliki hubungan dengan dewan pertahanan memiliki adik di Namimori..._"

"Kakak sudah mengatakannya kok, tenang saja aku akan berhati-hati," Diana hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kakaknya yang sangat cemas terhadapnya itu, "memang kakak tahu siapa nama adik dari orang yang kakak maksud?"

"_Namanya—_"

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik herbivore...?" Suara itu membuatnya tersentak dan menatap kearah seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing lagi. Hibari Kyouya, sedang menatapnya dari tempat yang lebih tinggi diatap itu.

"Ka—kau?"

"Hmph, ternyata kau," tanpa fikir panjang, Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya dan hendak menyerang Diana, "kamikorosu..."

PRAK!

Suara handphone terjatuh membuat sabungannya terputus dan Diana tampak terpojok karena saat ini ia berada dijarak yang dekat sekali dengan sang Karnivor.

"_Diana, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_"_Bertarung denganku seperti tadi pagi..._" _Hibari menghentikan serangannya dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, "atau aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati..."

"A—ahaha, aku tidak bisa bertarung," tampak Diana mengibaskan tangannya mencoba menghentikan Hibari yang akan menyerangnya, "lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu..."

"Kalahkan aku dan aku akan memberitahukan namaku..." Hibari akan melayangkan serangannya kearah Diana, sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah trident langsung menghentikannya.

"Kufufufu~ tidak baik menyerang perempuan, Kyouya..." Mukuro Rokudo, tampak tersenyum, menghadap kearah Hibari dan membelakangi Diana.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" Romario—pengawal yang mengantar Diana tampak berlari dan mencoba melihat keadaannya, "Al-sama menyuruhku untuk melihat keadaanmu..."

"Ya..."

BUAGH!

Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan mengenaskan, kepala Romario terbentur oleh sebuah trident dan juga sebuah tonfa yang terpental kearahnya. Membuatnya seketika pingsan disana.

"Ro—Romario!"

"Berhenti menghalangiku Rokudo Mukuro..."

"Kufufu~ kau memang dingin, apa tidak bisa lebih melihat perbedaan lagi? Masa kau mau melukai wajahnya yang manis ini..." Mukuro dan Hibari tampak masih bertengkar, tidak memperdulikan Diana dan juga Romario didekatnya.

"Kalian berdua—" Diana berdiri dan mengeluarkan cambuk yang tergantung dipinggangnya—yang tadi tertutup sweater yang menjadi seragamnya, "aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorangpun melukai keluargaku..." Senyuman itu tidak berubah dari wajahnya. Tetapi, dapat dilihat aura yang langsung berubah dari sekitarnya. Mengeratkan tali cambuknya, ia tersenyum dan menatap Hibari.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengatakan siapa namamu..."

-Fem!D-

Mukuro dan Hibari serta Diana tampak keluar dari pintu atap menuju kedalam ruangan. Beberapa luka tampak ada diwajah Hibari maupun Mukuro dan juga Diana.

"Kenapa aku juga ikut dipukul..." Mukuro tampak memegangi pipinya yang memiliki bekas cambukan, "aku kan malah ingin melindungimu..."

"Pertama karena kau membuat Romario pingsan sama sepertinya, dan yang kedua adalah karena perbuatanmu tadi pagi..." Melihat kearah Hibari, Diana tampak tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya menatap mata hitam Hibari, "kau hebat ya, aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu sampai terakhir..."

...

Memang pada kenyataannya Diana tidak bisa mengalahkan Hibari. Tetapi, Hibari sendiri tidak bisa menjatuhkan wanita itu sama sekali—bahkan untuk membuat lututnya tersentuh ketanah.

"Aku pasti akan menang darimu dan tahu siapa nama—"

"Namaku Hibari Kyouya," kata-kata Hibari langsung mengalihkan pandangan Mukuro dan Diana kepemilik suara itu.

"Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya," Hibari tampak sedikit kesal dengan Mukuro dan Diana, "aku menyebutkan namaku, kau puas?"

...

"Hmph..." Suara tawa yang keras langsung terdengar dari Mukuro dan Diana, sukses membuat semua murid menoleh kearah mereka bertiga.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau akan memberitahu kalau aku menang?"

"Itu berarti ia mengaku kalah padamu Diana-chan..." Mukuro tampak menikmati semua yang terjadi antara mereka bertiga.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Mukuro," masih dengan senyuman biasanya, ia langsung menyikut pinggang Mukuro.

"Kalian berdua," Hibari yang melihat kearah Diana dan Mukuro tampak menundukkan kepalanya, mengangkat tonfanya kembali, "kamikorosu..."

-Fem!D-

"Mukuro-san, kau dipanggil—" laki-laki berambut cokelat karamel yang dipanggil Tsunayoshi oleh Hibari tampak mengintip kekelas yang saat itu sepi, hanya ada Diana dan juga beberapa anak yang sedang bersiap pulang.

"Hum? Kalau mencari Mukuro ia tadi tiba-tiba pergi kesuatu tempat," Diana yang masih mengikat rambutnya dan memakai kacamata, sedang membaca buku dan melihat kearah Tsuna.

"O—oh begitu..."

"Ada perlu apa dengan Mukuro?" Diana menutup bukunya dan berjalan menghampiri Tsuna dengan senyuman.

"Y—yah, ada sedikit uru—"

BRUGH!

Dan lagi-lagi Diana terjatuh tanpa sebab didalam kelas, membuat semua murid menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ka—kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y—yah, aku tidak apa-apa..." Tsuna membantu Diana untuk berdiri. Dan ia berdiri sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terbentur, "terima kasih..."

"Ah sama-sama..." Tsuna tampak sedikit tersipu dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Namaku Diana Cavallone, siapa namamu?"

"Na—namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, salam kenal Diana-san..." Tsuna membungkukkan kepalanya didepan perempuan itu, "apakah Mukuro-san sudah lama perginya?"

"Ia dipanggil oleh laki-laki yang mirip dengannya," oke, jawabannya benar-benar tidak nyambung sama sekali, "baru saja ia pergi."

"Be—begitukah? Kalau begitu aku permisi..." Tsuna berjalan keluar dari kelasnya sambil sebelumnya menundukkan kepala kearah

-Fem!D-

"Apa maksudmu kakak sialan," Mukuro tampak tersenyum dan tertawa kecil—penuh nada licik kearah lelaki berambut biru yang mirip dengannya itu, "kau berkata ada musuh yang menyelinap masuk?"

"Masih dengan senyuman masochistmu itu Mukuro," lelaki yang mirip dengan Mukuro itu juga menyunggingkan senyuman yang seakan mengejek kearah Mukuro, "dan ya, tepatnya adik dari musuh Vongola..."

"Ah, Souka? Bisa aku tahu siapa namanya?"

"Yang aku tahu adalah nama dari keluarganya," kakak lelaki dari Mukuro itu tampak tersenyum dan menatap Mukuro dengan dingin, "keluarga Cavallone..."

...

"Kau bilang, Cavallone?"

-TbC-

Ahahaha xD gimana? Fandom KHR Indonesia pasti pake Fem!27 atau Fem!18 sih xD jadi sekali-sekali liat Fem!D gpp kan? XD

Pairingnya crack selain 18Fem!D sama SFem!D ._.

Dan disini, Cavallone jadi musuh Vongola (entah untuk sementara atau ga) semua primo generation jadi boss mafia pas disini ;)), dan nama Fem!D itu ane lihat di fandom bhs. Inggris semuanya pake nama Diana, jadi ngikut deh ._.

Nah, so~

RnR~!


End file.
